Malícia
by Gabitcheen
Summary: "Havia algo na leve brisa de fim de tarde dos jardins de Hogwarts que despertava sentimentos estranhos em Lily Evans." One-shot.


MALÍCIA

Havia algo na leve brisa de fim de tarde dos jardins de Hogwarts que despertava sentimentos estranhos em Lily Evans.

A última das provas que antecediam o Natal tinha acabado, trazendo alívio mesmo para aqueles que já sabiam que, quando as aulas fossem retomadas, se deparariam com notas que fariam vergonha até a uma Mandrágora.

Mas agora nada mais importava. A turma do quinto ano estava reunida em peso nos jardins, disputando sombras e bons lugares para descansar. Lily mergulhava os pés no Lago, somente para retirá-los e novamente mergulhá-los, pois a refrescância que isso trazia era _mágica_.

Dorcas, um ano mais jovem, que tinha terminado as provas mais cedo, desistiu de esperá-la e se rendeu ao único inimigo a quem não faz vergonha admitir a derrota (palavras de James Potter), o sono. Marlene estava deitada na grama da margem do lago, devido ao frio que a terra sempre úmida proporcionava, com os pés, enrugados de água, mergulhados e esquecidos. Tinha desabotoado os dois primeiros botões da roupa, e sua respiração pesada, apesar de mais leve que antes, fazendo seu peito subir e descer, ritmadamente, e Lily achou que era uma visão bonita, de um forma estranha de isso lhe ocorrer.

Alunos falavam e riam alto, outros dormiam, absortos em pensamentos e cansaço, o mormaço da tarde coroava o sentimento coletivo e a suave brisa era a jóia principal dessa coroa. Alunos namoravam e outros, Lily não saberia dizer como, corriam e se descabelavam em alguma brincadeira que ela não conseguiria imaginar qual. Impossível imaginar brincadeiras com esse tempo.

Frank e Alice Longbottom tinham começado a namorar havia pouco tempo, e se beijavam como se não tivesse ninguém por perto. O que teria incomodado Lily, a constrangido, até, causou-lhe curiosidade, e permaneceu observando o casal por certo tempo. Estavam sentados, lado a lado, ele a beijava, procurando seus lábios segurando sua face e virando ainda mais para si. Mergulhava nela, respirava pouco e mesmo as aparentes línguas que por vezes surgiam, não incomodaram Lily. Também tinham primeiros botões descobertos e Frank desceu a mão do rosto dela para os ombros e parecia querer descer mais. Alice parecia querer que ele o fizesse. Ela tinha uma das pernas posta por cima da dele, e parte da pele branca de sua coxa estava bem aparente. Lily parou de olhar quando Frank pôs a mão sobre o pedaço de coxa aparente e apertou com força, deixando coxa vermelha e dedos brancos. O pensamento e torcida para que não aparecesse nenhum professor ocorreu a Lily, mesmo sendo ela monitora e tendo responsabilidade quanto aquilo.

James Potter surgiu, em sua glória e rodeado pelos seus. Encobriu o que restava por encobrir do sol que se poria em breve e sorriu para ela. Lily desviou o olhar, mas, perigosamente, reparou no não tão incomum volume que se fazia nas calças de Sirius ao ter a atenção voltada à Marlene que agora dormia.

- Calor, Evans? - James Potter perguntou e ela sentiu que o calor que sentia na parte baixa tinha, finalmente, derretido.

- Muito - respondeu honestamente. E pensou que não relutaria ao ter a pele apertada pelas mãos grandes e habilidosas de James, arrepio correu-lhe pela espinha e tudo nele parecia ferver. Algo mudou mais e ela estava completamente _enfeitiçada_. Imaginou intimidades e desabotoou também mais um botão da camisa. Talvez não tivesse reparado, mas o fez sem tirar os olhos dos olhos castanhos e incríveis de James. Ouviu sussurros em sua cabeça e deitou a cabeça para o lado, deixando os cabelos ruivos caírem do coque frouxo, mostrando orelha e nuca. Repirou forte e com um pouco de água do Lago, molhou a pele a mostra. Leve brisa causou arrepio. Levantou o olhar dos pés para as pernas de James e subiu e reparou. Aquela, talvez, fosse a prova que ele pensava o mesmo que ela e ela subiu e viu um braço bem masculino arrepiado e subiu e encarou-o novamente e sorriu diferente.

Levantou-se, falou que subiria para o Salão Comunal. Ele aproximou-se e falou algo em sua orelha. Ela não entendeu, nem ouviu, só sentiu o calor do hálito dele. E um fio gelado de brisa quase noturna tocar-lhe a pele.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - ele disse, mas não esperou resposta.

Tudo por culpa do calor e da brisa de fim de tarde.


End file.
